Saber Wars II/Main Quest
Overture Arrow 1 & 2= NO BATTLE FOR ARROWS 1 AND 2 |-| Crawl= Texas Beyond I |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Space Mohican; Lvl 45 348,192 HP |dropicons = }} *Quest Dialogue will play first before Party Setup. Texas Beyond II Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Space Mohican; Lvl 39 42,922 HP |en12 = Space Mohican; Lvl 38 41,904 HP |en13 = Space Mohican; Lvl 37 40,892 HP |en14 = Space Mohican; Lvl 40 43,934 HP |en15 = Space Mohican; Lvl 41 45,050 HP |en16 = Space Mohican; Lvl 42 46,062 HP |en17 = Kill Bot; Lvl 35 91,512 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Heroine X; Lvl 71 166,032 HP |en12 = Calamity Jane; Lvl 80 187,425 HP |dropicons = }} *Uses Extra Attack for their NP |-| Arrow 3= |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Space Mohican; Lvl 42 75,375 HP |en12 = Space Mohican; Lvl 41 73,719 HP |en13 = Space Mohican; Lvl 40 71,892 HP |en14 = Mohi-ace; Lvl 35 100,425 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 4= NO BATTLE }} Texas Beyond III Arrow 1= '''NO BATTLE |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Space Mohican; Lvl 39 56,188 HP |en12 = Space Mohican; Lvl 38 54,856 HP |en13 = Space Mohican; Lvl 37 53,532 HP |en14 = Space Mohican; Lvl 40 57,513 HP |en15 = Space Mohican; Lvl 41 58,975 HP |en16 = Space Mohican; Lvl 42 60,300 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 3= |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/3 |en11 = Flickering Blade Billy The Flash; Lvl 80 90,338 HP 212,560 HP |dropicons = }} *'NPC SOLO:' Single support Servant only. (No party setup screen) *'Flash Reload:' Charges his NP gauge to MAX at the start of each turn. * : Grants himself Timed Buff (Grants self Pierce Invulnerability for 1 turn) after 1 turn. }} To the Sea of Stars |bond = 715 |qp = 7,400 |exp = 22,190 |image = TexasBeyond |jpnodename = テキサス・ビヨンド |ennodename = Texas Beyond |jpname = 『いざ星の海へ』 |enname = “To the Sea of Stars” |type = |unlock = Clear Texas Beyond III to unlock. }} 86,601 HP |en12 = Space Mohican; Lvl 46 88,396 HP |en13 = Space Mohican; Lvl 44 84,816 HP |en14 = Space Mohican; Lvl 47 90,180 HP |dropicons = }} }} Tour Manual |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Cosmo Wyvern; Lvl 53 97,929 |en12 = Mohi-ace's Counterattack; Lvl 46 176,340 HP |en13 = Cosmo Wyvern; Lvl 50 92,361 HP |dropicons = }} }} Big Blue Tank I |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Space Bull; Lvl 40 137,165 HP |en12 = Attila of the Shooting Star; Lvl 67 140,829 HP |en13 = Space Horse; Lvl 40 97,692 HP |dropicons = }} }} Big Blue Tank II Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Sigurd's Disciple; Lvl 53 49,801 HP |en12 = Test-Cut Wyvern; Lvl 49 30,188 HP |en13 = Test-Cut Wyvern; Lvl 48 29,589 HP |en14 = Sigurd's Disciple; Lvl 54 50,831 HP |en15 = Sigurd's Disciple; Lvl 55 51,867 HP |en16 = Sigurd's Disciple; Lvl 56 52,841 HP |en17 = Sigurd's Disciple; Lvl 57 53,815 HP |en18 = Sigurd's Disciple; Lvl 58 54,789 HP |dropicons = }} *Test-Cut Wyvern: NP applies Burn status with 200 damage at the end of each turn. (10 turns, Removable) |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Permafrost Blade Anastasia; Lvl 73 159,708 HP 225,753 HP |dropicons = }} * Archers Must Die: Permafrost Blade Anastasia takes x0.5 damage from Archer-class Servants, and deals x2 damage to Archer-class Servants. * : Debuff all front-line party members with NP Gain Down (3 turns) & Star Generation Rate Down (3 turns) |-| Arrow 3= NO BATTLE }} Super Shortcut Scooter |bond = 715 |qp = 7,400 |exp = 22,190 |image = BigBlueTank |jpnodename = ビッグ・ブルー・タンク |ennodename = Big Blue Tank |jpname = スーパー・ショートカット・スクーター |enname = Super Shortcut Scooter |type = |unlock = Clear Big Blue Tank II }} 56,805 HP |en12 = Cosmic Dog; Lvl 43 55,608 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Cosmic Dog; Lvl 47 69,024 HP |en22 = Galaxy Bird; Lvl 29 86,152 HP |en23 = Galaxy Bird; Lvl 28 83,202 HP |dropicons = }} }} Abandoned Beast Cosmo-Boar 350,847 HP |dropicons = }} }} Abyss Sargasso I Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Space Cat; Lvl 78 107,408 HP |en12 = Space Cat; Lvl 80 111,142 HP |en13 = Space Cat; Lvl 82 113,470 HP |en14 = Aśvaamontoman; Lvl 70 100,450 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE |-| Arrow 3= 455,285 HP |dropicons = }} *Start of battle, Cosmo-Cat Cat gains the following buffs: ** Invincibility Unremovable ** Guts Unremovable ** Gain 1 tick of NP gauge per turn Unremovable *Battle ends after Cosmo-Cat Cat uses her NP. }} Abyss Sargasso II Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Cosmo-Cat Cat; Lvl 87 123,050 HP 147,660 HP 172,270 HP |dropicons = }} * Cat's Curse: casts curse status with 333 damage at the end of each turn. (7 turns) * : casts curse status with 333 damage at the end of each turn and increase curse damage by 200%. (7 turns) |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Someone that is Impossible to be Understood; Lvl 65 193,340 HP 237,675 HP |dropicons = }} * : At the end of each turn a meteor will drop on Someone that is Impossible to be Understood with 4000 damage. * Someone that is Impossible to be Understood will change to his 1st Ascension Sprite. * A a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a ! ! !: Increase attack damage. (4 turns) }} ECO Mode Drivin' |bond = 0 |qp = 0 |exp = 0 |image = LibertySector |jpnodename = ターミナル・ライン |ennodename = Terminal Line |jpname = ECOモード・ドライビン |enname = ECO Mode Drivin' |type = |unlock = Clear Abyss Sargasso II }} NO BATTLE }} Chan 451,177 HP |dropicons = }} }} Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Amazoness; Lvl 50 32,391 HP |en12 = Amazoness; Lvl 51 33,083 HP |en13 = Amazoness; Lvl 52 33,713 HP |en14 = Amazoness; Lvl 53 34,343 HP |en15 = Amazoness; Lvl 54 34,973 HP |en16 = Amazoness; Lvl 55 35,603 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Dragon; Lvl 70 268,525 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE |-| }} Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |Lvl 80, NP 3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= NO BATTLE |-| Category:Event Category:Event Quest